bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adzyn/The Perfect Buff
The Perfect Buffs So, recently I finally got my hands on Krantz, and Balgran. Finally I can realize my dream of making my own PURRRRFECT BUFFFFFFED SQUAD !!! and yes, I love cats. The Idea is how to optimize each units ability, with their skills and buffs. So it will be efficient or even make you easier clearing ANYWHERE (Hard Raid, Dungeons) except Trials or GGCs that needs special 'treatment'. Cut the chitchat, let's get this on! 'The LEADER' Virtuous Champion Krantz(B) _ Guardian Sliver + Sacred Crystal Why? His LS, 100% Atk and 30%HP when 5 or more elements are present & boost BC HC drop rate. I use him as my leader because, yes, the other 4 will be 4 different elements with different skills that will cover each other. His SBB, adds Light, Dark element for 3 turns, '''Mitigate '''damage by 50%, '''Greatly Recovers HP. '''Even his BB can remove stat ailments, but I've got that covered later. If you want more survivability for him, use Honor Armor instead. 'The WRECKER ''' Sanguine Hood Ciara(A) - Guardian Shard + Fallacy Orb Her '''SBB, '''adds ''Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements for 2 turns(meh, 2 turns. Oh Well), Boost Atk '''for 3 turns. Her '''ES, absorbs HP when atking(This is very nice actually) and adds Def Ignore to BB/SBB for 2 turns. What? You afraid of my doge and Scythe? Oh please don't be, just look at my cute ears 'The DEFENDER' Roaring Crash Balgran(L) - Adaptation Jewel + Demon Crown His SBB, '''Adds All Status Ailments 'to atk and '''Boost Def '''relative to atk for 3 turns. His '''ES '''boost 30% def and probable 20% dmg reduction. Even as Lord his basic Def is almost 4k(with that sphere on). Gawd.. ''Balgran : "Whatcu want?" '' ''Me : "Can you use that freaking great shield to defend but in the same time create a chaos?" '' ''Balgran : "Say no more" 'The GRAND ARCHER' Ruinous Andaria(B) - Bow of Andaria + Harp of Aurelia Her SBB, All Status Ailments Negated, Boost BB Fill Rate, Gradually Recover BB '''for 3 turns. Her '''ES, Adds Slight BB boost when atked to BB/SBB 'for 3 turns. It also boost her atk by 40%, which is good. Why I'm using Aurelia's sphere? Obviously because I don't have her, and it's compatible with what Andaria needs. ''When will Aurelia come? Aww I guess I'll just play with her harp while waiting for her.... '''The DOOMBRINGER Calamity Steel Chrome(B) - Sky Harbinger + Infidelity Orb His SBB, 'Chance enemy Spark Vulnerability '''for 2 turns, '''Boost Spark damage, chance BB gauge boost when Spark, Boost Dark Elemental damage '''for 3 turns. His '''ES, Boost Spark damage '''if it exceeded certain amount for next turn, '''Spark slightly boost BB gauge. '''You still ask why he's the Doombringer? With those Spheres and skills? You're screwed mate.... ''I heard you like Ciara cause she has a great scary scythe. But I have two of them. Do you like me now? 'The HOLY PRIESTESS' Merciful Beacon Charla(L) - Phantom Gizmo + Phoenix Crown Her SBB, Boosts BB gauge, Boost Crit damage, Greatly Boost Spark damage, chance BB gauge boost from Spark '''for 3 turns. Her ''BB', 'Slightly boost BB gauge, Greatly Recovers HP, remove status ailments, Gradually recovers HP & BB gauge '''for 3 turns. Her '''ES, Negates all status ailments '''and '''Angel Idol '''effect when HP is under 20%. OVER. POWER. Personally, I think she's the most OP support unit/healer I've ever seen. Her skills cover all a support unit ever need, from Heal, BB generation, Survivability, Status ailments removal, even Spark and Crit buff. The only thing she lacks is no status ailment NEGATION buffs, which is also an important buff needed in a squad. I can actually use other sphere for her like Honor Armor, or even Occult Treasure. You ask why Charla's explanation is so long? Obviously because I like her :P ''May all of God's blessing be with you.. Fuuhh I'm tired... There! You see what I did there? Those units skills combination cover up for pretty much ''anything ''you possibly need. *'6 Elemental buff' *'Atk up' *'Def up' *'Spark buffs' *'Def Ignore ' *'Crit buffs' *'All Status Ailments buff '(Poison, Sick, Injury, Paralysis, Weakness, Curse) *'Healing' *'BB gauge generation' *'All Status Ailments debuff '(removal and negation) BUT ! As I said, if you use Krantz as Lead, you will only lack crit buff from Charla (unless she's the Friend Lead). And yes, these still lack one thing, '''Boost BB atk. '''Well we can always cover one or two lackeys from friend lead, right? XD The thing is, Chrome and Charla's buff is similiar, so I think no need of both of them in the same squad. If you want to put Charla in, use her as leader, and without Chrome in the squad. And if you want to put Chrome in, use Krantz lead. About the sphere effect, I think you can just click on them and see it's effect. Here's a cookie How do you like me now???? :D So, feel free to comment. Well if anyone read this though :3 lol Category:Blog posts